


[Podfic] Ride That Into The Sunset

by RsCreighton



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Plot What Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Jim wants to ride that (and by "that" he means "Spock's dick") into the sunset





	[Podfic] Ride That Into The Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ride that into the sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/95033) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



> Thank you to Waldorph for having blanket permission :D <3

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton

| 

## Ride That Into The Sunset

  


**Author:** Waldorph  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Star Trek  
  
**Pairing:** Jim/Spock  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Jim wants to ride that (and by "that" he means "Spock's dick") into the sunset  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20Ride%20That%20Into%20The%20Sunset.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/95033) | **Wordcount:** 3092  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20Ride%20That%20Into%20The%20Sunset.mp3) | **Size:** MB | **Duration:** 21:36  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
